Broken Doll
by Cosmic Moon Baby
Summary: Lost in what was supposed to be the perfect world, can Yuuki find solace from her waking nightmares in someone her world doesn't approve of? Another Zeki fic.  Rated 'M' for adult situations in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, all. Hope this finds you well. Instead of concentrating on "Fragile" or "Strawberry Gashes" (please don't kill me for not updating SG, I just can't come up with a damn thing to write about) like I should've, instead this idea came to me recently, so I typed it out. **

**A few words about this fic:**

**Be warned, this is ****TOTALLY AU****, so if you're looking for a fic that follows along the lines of the series, this isn't it. No one's even a vampire and there are characters that aren't in the series at all. **

**Disclaimers:**** There are a lot of bad happenings in this fic. That's why it's rated 'M', because there are plenty of adult situations and language ahead. This chapter's not too rough, but later chapters may be for some. So be warned that if you've experienced violence, this may not be the best fic for you to read, as it may contain plenty of triggers. Just letting you guys know in case. **

**And here's the standard: I don't own the characters of Vampire Knight. I'm just using them and putting them in a totally AU situation for entertainment purposes. Yeah.**

**This is going to be rather short too, if all goes as planned. Things will move very quickly and then we'll be done. Ok? Ok. **

**All that said, here's Chapter 1. I hope someone out there enjoys it. :)**

**X-O-X-O**

The diminutive brunette sat in class, distracted as usual. This Multivariable Calculus class was positively killing her. Yuuki Kuran had never been adept at math, or any subject save art, for that matter. In fact, the only reason she currently found herself sitting in this class was due to her father's influence. Doctor Kuran had seen to it that his little girl received the best education possible without stopping to realize that she had no desire to be stuck in the middle of advanced mathematics courses. Her true ambitions lie elsewhere, though any dreams she'd harbored had long ago been forbidden by her parents, who were intent on forcing her into something entirely different.

She felt a bit sick as her thoughts strayed to _**him**_, the girl trying her damndest to concentrate on her professor's lecture as she attempted to block the thoughts that would surely be taking her over completely, should she allow them to do so. The lecture continued, though her mind was yet far away. Her thoughts continued until at last class was over, the girl collecting her belongings and beginning to make good her escape. Before she could vanish, her professor was next to her, halting her retreat.

"Miss Kuran, a word, please," he began, Yuuki turning to face the frowning man.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, noticing that he held a piece of paper in his hands. Great. This, she knew, was going to be epic.

"I'll get right to the point, Yuuki. Frankly, your grades in my class are _**beyond**_ substandard and with finals coming up in two weeks, I'm concerned. Your GPA is suffering and it's obvious that my instruction isn't assisting you in the least," Professor Tanaka continued, Yuuki swallowing hard as she tried to keep herself from fidgeting under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Therefore," he continued, holding up her most recently failed test paper as evidence of his concern, "I've arranged for you to see a tutor. He's agreed to see you four times a week until finals and if he can't help you, I'd say you're beyond help. We use him only for the most…desperate cases," he continued, Yuuki feeling rather inadequate as she realized just how hopeless she must seem for him to have arranged such a thing. Still, she _**did**_ need help with her studies if she was going to pass this class, so she relented easily, his next words surprising her a bit.

"I gave him your address…and don't worry. He's a very trustworthy individual. He's worked many a miracle for us since he's been attending this university. Now run along, Miss Kuran. He'll be there at six," Professor Tanaka concluded, before turning and leaving the girl standing there with her mouth agape. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she realized it was almost five thirty.

"Shit," she muttered, slinging her bag over her shoulder and hurrying out the door.

**X-O-X-O**

Her head rose as the knock sounded at her door, Yuuki nearly dropping the book in her hand onto the desk before her before she recovered enough to rise to her feet. This situation wasn't at all optimal. Having a man she didn't know in her apartment wasn't something she was looking forward to, especially if _**he**_ found out. God, that was the absolute last thing she needed, the girl wondering how rude it would be to simply send her tutor away before he set foot in her door. Still, the wrath of her parents would be most unpleasant if she failed her exams, Yuuki sighing mightily as she at last opened her door, revealing a sight that would stay with her for some time to come.

There stood what was possibly the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen, his lanky form towering over her as he waited patiently before her. His silvery hair fell into his eyes, which were a beautiful, calm shade of lavender and seemed to be peering into her very soul. The longer she stood there, the more she felt devoured by those eyes, the most haunting she'd ever found herself drowning in. It was his voice that broke her from her small reverie, the girl attempting to regain her composure so as not to appear so bloody obvious.

"Hey. I'm here to tutor someone named Yuuki. Can I assume that's you?" the man wondered, shifting his weight to the other leg as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Uh…yeah. That's me," she managed, cursing herself for her sudden awkwardness. What the hell was this man _**doing**_ to her?

"I'm Zero Kiryu. Nice to meet you," he said, her heart skipping a beat as his name registered in her mind. Kiryu. _**This**_ was him? She wondered silently if her mouth was hanging open as she recalled the rumors she'd heard about the man standing a mere two feet from her. Unapproachable didn't even _**begin**_ to describe him, from what she'd been made privy to. The collective "they" also said in whispers that he was a veritable genius that was attending their prestigious university on a full academic scholarship. Apparently, he was double majoring in math and physics and had ambitions to be a college professor himself. This guy was _**not**_ what she was expecting him to be. Not by a long shot. How the hell could a man this striking have a brain, too?

"You okay? You look a little…perplexed," he pointed out, Yuuki's cheeks growing hot as she realized she'd yet to invite him in. Affirming in her mind that she would not allow his good looks and reputation get to her, she took a step back, motioning for him to enter.

"Sorry, I just spaced a bit. Come in," she invited, the man striding forth before she closed the door behind him. She managed to take his coat, slinging it over the back of her futon before her eyes landed upon the bold black lines of the tattoo upon the left side of his neck. She was momentarily left speechless by it, having never known anyone with a tattoo before in her young life. Her father had always told her that only degenerates possessed such things, but at the moment she no longer found herself believing such a thing, convinced that the man before her was anything but. At last recovering, she made her way across the room to the desk she'd been sitting at before delivering her apology.

"Forgive the mess. I haven't had much time to clean lately," she muttered, clearing a pile of books and magazines off the chair she offered him.

"No worries," he assured her, getting right to work as he slid his chair closer to hers. His proximity was more than a touch unnerving, though Yuuki fought valiantly to disguise her nervousness. No use in making a complete ass of herself in front of this reputed enigma, after all.

"Ok, so what is it that's giving you the most trouble?" he asked, his eyes scanning the page she was currently parked on.

"Well…all of it, really. I'm not a math person, that's for sure," she admitted, a smirk soon gracing her tutor's lips. It was a small thing, really, though it seemed to her as though something epic had occurred.

"That doesn't matter. Give me a little time and finals won't even faze you," Zero assured her, her breath catching in her throat as his leg brushed against hers under the table. He seemed not to notice, his finger landing upon one of the many problems on the page.

"You sound pretty confident. I hate to break it to you but I'm basically a lost cause," she told him, his smirk returning full force.

"Even if you think that, I'm _**still**_ going to make sure you pass your finals," he informed her, his silver hair falling into his eyes as he bent over her open textbook. Without warning, her fingers reached out, fingertips brushing against his forehead as she cleared it from his vision. Immediately realizing her fault, she jerked away, positively mortified as his eyes caught hers. For a moment, Yuuki found herself utterly lost within their lavender depths, unable to reach the surface as she continued to drown. His voice at last snapped her out of her stupor, her heart still racing erratically as he spoke.

"Something wrong?" he wondered, slightly amused by the apparent shock written upon her face. Attempting vainly to recover, Yuuki leapt to her feet, nearly sending her chair toppling backwards.

"Oh, no. S…sorry. You want something to drink?" she asked, nearly flying into the adjacent kitchen.

Still amused, Zero leaned back in his chair, his curiosity growing by the second. Deciding to see how far he could push her, he answered.

"I can just have some of yours…if that's ok," he added after a pause, Yuuki swallowing hard as she drew a canned energy drink out of the fridge.

"Sure thing," she called, feeling more than a bit self conscious, his eyes following her as she returned to his side. She was sure she could feel her cheeks warming as she slipped back into her chair, the girl wondering if she were in fact blushing under his intent gaze. She managed to pop the top of the can, carefully taking a sip so as not to embarrass herself further by splorting her beverage all over herself. Her plan to keep calm and carry on failed miserably, however, Yuuki proceeding to nearly choke to death as his fingers landed atop hers in order to commandeer the can. Taking it from her, he sat it down before thumping her lightly on the back as she coughed and hacked, pounding herself on the chest.

"Are you gonna' make it?" Zero asked, the girl becoming still at last, feeling the warmth of his hand upon her back. She held up her hand, her other hovering over her mouth as she took the first real breath she'd been granted in several seconds.

"Wow. I'm in rare form today, huh? Sorry if I coughed all over you," she muttered, embarrassed beyond belief after making such a fool of herself in front of the reputed enigma whose eyes were still trained upon her.

"No problem. I've lived through worse," he assured her, his hand sliding down to rest upon the small of her back. Yuuki swallowed hard, her heart threatening to burst forth from her chest at any moment as his proximity registered with her. Just when she thought she'd puddle into the floor, Zero's hand was gone, the man turning back towards the book open before them.

"Ok, let's do this. We'll work on this one first," he said, her stomach in knots as she leaned forward, trying in vain to pay attention as the real torture at last began.

**X-O-X-O**

It was nearly 9 o'clock when Zero at last relented, Yuuki slumping forward onto the desk, completely exhausted. Her head was beginning to ache from the scores of problems he'd made her solve, Zero patiently working though each one with her until at last she'd gotten the gist of the formulas involved.

"Oh, god. I think my eyes are permanently crossed," she griped, Zero hmphing in response.

"Come on. It's not _**that**_ bad, is it?" he wondered, her eyes landing on him, taking in the flawless sight of him. Before she allowed herself to look like an idiot once again, she averted her eyes, though not nearly stealthily enough for him not to take notice. The silver haired man chuckled inwardly, realizing that this would be more than just a little amusing.

'Poor little rich girl,' he thought to himself, the man having formed an opinion of her before ever stepping through her door. She was the daughter of Dr. Kuran, a well known alumnus and influential man concerning matters of their school. He was a well known financial donor and Zero knew full well that his influence was the only reason the girl sitting next to him was attending their prestigious university.

Still, he thought, she was nice to look at, his eyes trailing over her covertly as she sat focused on the notebook in front of her. She was so petite, her features soft, her long brown hair seeming to envelope her tiny form. Before he could carried away, the man straightened himself, realizing that it was time to take his leave for the night.

At last, he stood, her large cinnamon colored eyes gazing up at him as he began his farewell. Though he had yet to realize it, those eyes would be the end of him, would ensnare him with no possible chance of escape.

"I'd better get going. You did really well, Yuuki," he told her, slipping into his coat as she walked him to the door. Before he could make good his escape, he made the mistake of turning back, the sight of her nearly causing his breath to catch. She was smiling, a brilliant smile unlike any he'd ever seen before.

"Thank you for coming over to help me out. You don't know how much I appreciate it," she told him, bowing her head after she spoke. He heard her breath catch as his hand reached out, tilting her chin up so that her eyes met his once more.

"I told you, you're gonna' make it through this with no problems. Trust me," he said, seeing the color rising in her cheeks before he released her chin. He was amused as she stood speechless, obviously shocked by his actions.

"I'll see you Wednesday," he told her, taking his leave at last. She watched him go, his lanky form disappearing down the hallway before she realized she was staring after him.

"Shit," she griped aloud, before closing and locking her door. Turning back, she flopped down on her couch, sighing mightily. What the hell? Was it her imagination, or had something just…

"No way. He was just doing his job," she told herself, closing her eyes as she attempted to clear her mind of the encounter she'd just had with the enigma that would affect her more than she would ever know.

**X-O-X-O**

Sometime later, her head rose as the knock came at her door, dread quickly rising within her. Not again. Sighing mightily, Yuuki made her way to the door, hesitating for a moment before throwing it open. There stood an all too familiar sight, the girl forcing a smile as the dark haired man leaned in close.

"Hey, babe," he said, the girl able to smell the heavy scent of alcohol on his breath as he nearly fell into her apartment, his arm going around her as he attempted to steady himself. So he'd been at it again, had he? She wondered why she was surprised. She'd been with him long enough to know exactly what his proclivities were, Yuuki hoping to God that he'd simply pass out before she was made to endure anything further.

"Akio, it's late. Don't you have class tomorrow?" she asked, the man slamming her door behind him before beginning to back her across the floor.

"Who the hell cares?" he replied, his hand diving under her shirt, kneading the tender flesh of her chest before pushing her backward onto her futon, his body coming to rest atop her. She pushed at him, knowing full well how drunk he was. He was always rough, but he was even worse when he was like this, Yuuki attempting in vain to put space between them.

"I've got an 8 o'clock class in the morning," she tried, crying out as his fingers wound in her hair, pulling her head back forcefully before his tongue plunged into her mouth, her eyes growing wide as she continued trying to push him back.

"You're saying that shit," he said, "when I just want to see you."

"_**Sure**_ you do. You should go home," she said, his fingers jerking her chin up, her neck craned as she looked into his hazy green eyes. He was so incredibly plastered that she wondered if even he realized where he was. Surely he'd been out with one of the girls he saw behind her back, Yuuki able to smell the scent of perfume on his clothes over the alcohol on his breath.

"Don't be that way," he told her, pulling her head back once again in order to plunder her mouth, the bitter taste of liquor on her tongue. Suddenly, the memory of the silver haired man that'd been in her company only hours before, of the lavender eyes that seemed to look through her into her very soul struck her full force, leaving her reeling in their wake. She pushed at him, the man obviously displeased as he looked down at her.

Her boyfriend had been an asshole since she'd started dating him almost a year ago, though she'd found herself bound to him by the social expectations of their families and unable to free herself from their dysfunctional relationship. Their fathers had been college friends, and Akio's best friend was her own brother, who was away attending law school and visited so rarely that he was completely unaware of this side of his longtime comrade. Little did he know, she thought, how unkind Akio could be.

"Look, you're drunk. You can sleep it off here if you want, but I'm not in the mood for…"

"You're an ungrateful little bitch, you know that? You should be thankful that I even speak to you," he told her, hurt and anger coursing through her as she took in his words.

"That's _**really**_ sweet. Get out," she tried, only to find herself pinned against the wall, her wrists held high above her head.

"Are you ever gonna' learn not to talk back?" he wondered, the alcohol in his system at last getting the better of him as he loosed his grip on her, the man pulling her towards her bedroom, Yuuki struggling all the while. He pushed her down upon the mattress before crawling over to her, his hands unbuckling his belt as fear began to grow within her. Luckily, his next words came as a massive reprieve, the girl breathing a small sigh of relief.

"Shit. I'm too drunk to fuck," he muttered, before slumping over, his head coming to rest in her lap, his arm draped across her thighs.

"God damn it," she cursed, attempting to roll him over but to no avail. He held fast to her even in sleep, Yuuki sighing mightily as she wondered how her life had come to this. She wanted out, but she knew that to do that would mean social devastation to her family and her father would have her head if she dared do anything to embarrass him. She'd been groomed to marry this egregious asshole for years. How she'd managed to evade his grasp for so long she couldn't say, but soon after he'd ensnared her, he'd quickly stripped her of not only her virginity but her pride and self worth as well. Being with this man was like some nightmare that she couldn't seem to awaken from, Yuuki wishing for someone to rescue her from the life she'd come to know.

After a bit she managed to roll her sleeping boyfriend over, glad that he'd still be sleeping it off when she left for class in the morning. She turned away from him, her thoughts once again straying to her tutor without her consent before she fell into a fitful sleep, Akio dozing away beside her.

**X-O-X-O**

The next morning, she managed to slip out without waking her still slumbering boyfriend, the day passing without incident. Thankfully, Akio had disappeared by the time she arrived home, the man not bothering to call as usual. She knew that he only showed up when he wanted something, usually her body. Tonight, she thought, he must be getting it somewhere else. It wouldn't be surprising in the least, considering the kind of man he was, if he could be called that at all.

Wednesday came, Yuuki now sitting dazed in her first period Art Appreciation class. This was her only respite, the only class she actually enjoyed. Her professor only helped to make the class more enjoyable, his daily antics amusing the entire class thoroughly. Professor Cross, always dressed a bit outlandishly, always with his glasses perched on the end of his nose, seemed ageless, Yuuki unable to determine exactly how old the man could be.

Cross was perpetually cheerful, always cutting up and keeping the atmosphere light as he taught his students the importance of the preservation and admiration of the art of periods past and present.

This morning however, Yuuki had been entirely uninterested in his lecture, sitting with her head bowed over her notes as he continued speaking before the class.

At last class was over, the girl beginning to gather her belongings as the others filed out, leaving her the last lingering behind. She was surprised to see her professor practically dance over to her, his usual smile greeting her as he stopped beside her.

"Yuuki, dear, you seem troubled. You're usually so enthusiastic, but today you seem…rather despondent. Anything I can do to assist you?" Cross wondered, Yuuki managing her own small smile in return.

"No, I'm ok. I'm just having a little bit of trouble in my Calculus class. Ok, a lot of trouble," she told him, not daring to utter a word about the real reason behind her restlessness.

"Have you thought of getting a tutor?" he wondered, his finger pushing his glasses up from their precarious position on the end of his nose.

"Oh. Well, my math professor already set me up with one. He's supposed to be the best, so…"

"Ah! You must be speaking of Zero," Cross noted, Yuuki wondering if his reputation really was so far spread.

"Yeah, that's him. I've only met with him once, but he's already helped me. I'm still stressed out over finals, though," she told him, adjusting her bag as it hung over her shoulder.

"Well, you've nothing to fear with him on your side. That young man is nothing short of a genius, though he is rather…er…stoic. I'm sure you'll do fine with his help, though," her professor told her, offering another smile.

"Glad to know it. So do you…know anything else about him?" she blurted, immediately cursing herself afterward. Cross's smile became a smirk as he watched her fidget before him, obviously embarrassed by her own question.

"Perhaps," he suggested, "you should ask him directly about such things."

"You're right. I'd better get going or I'll be late for my lesson," she said, turning to go.

"I'll see you later," she called, leaving her professor with his thoughts.

**X-O-X-O**

The knock came at her door, her heart nearly skipping a beat as she realized who was just on the other side. Getting to her feet, she made her way to the door, opening it to reveal the sight she'd longed to see since the first time she'd been granted it only days before.

His lavender eyes were looking her through once again, the girl feeling as though he were peering into her very soul.

"Hey," he greeted, the girl managing a small smile.

"Hey. Come in," she said, fighting the urge to blush once again, closing the door behind him as he entered. She watched him shed his coat, taking it from him before draping it over the back of her futon. He then followed her to the desk in the corner, taking a seat beside her once again.

"So do you remember anything we went over last time?" he wondered, Yuuki fidgeting a bit despite herself as she sat a mere six inches from him, almost able to feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Actually, I do. You really are good at this," she noted, wishing that he'd grant her the sight of his smirk once again.

"I'm glad you remember. It'd suck to have to go through all that again, as badly as you hated it," he pointed out, the girl sighing as her nerves continued to turn into a total wreck as the moments ticked by.

"I only hate it because I suck so much at it," she told him, his hand pulling her open textbook closer as he once again began inflicting his own brand of torture upon her.

"Well, soon you won't, so you'll _**have**_ to like it," he informed her, a small chuckle escaping her. Though he didn't know why, their proximity was a bit unnerving, though the silver haired man wouldn't be swayed. He had a goal to attain, and he would do that no matter what arose.

Sometime later, she sat alone as she awaited his return from the bathroom, chewing on the end of her pencil as her thoughts ran rampant. The longer she spent in his company, the more she wondered why people had such impressions of him. From what she could tell, he was nothing but pleasant, his cordial, honest demeanor refreshing after having dealt with nothing but snobs her entire life. This man was something entirely different, making Yuuki wonder exactly how much she'd missed out on in her eighteen years of life.

Soon he reemerged from the adjoining room, the girl puzzling over a particularly difficult equation. Noticing her distress, he stopped behind her, the girl nearly losing her wits as his palms landed softly upon the table on either side of her, his body bowing over her as he looked at the textbook in front of her.

"Just remember the last few. You do them the same way," he told her, her audible gasp seeming to echo throughout the room as his chest pressed against her back. She sat stone still, Zero easily recognizing her reactions to his proximity. He leaned down, his breath hot against her ear, causing a shiver to course through her, one that didn't go unnoticed.

"You ok?" he wondered, the girl managing to respond.

"Yeah, I'm good."

At least she was, until his fingers wrapped around hers, commandeering her hand as he guided it, working her through the problem before her. Yuuki was awestruck, the warmth of his fingers seeming to permeate her, his chest still resting against her back.

"Now try the next one," he said, feeling the shiver that coursed through her, the man working his angle for all he could. Even as his thoughts ran rampantly within him, he couldn't help but notice the soft floral scent she carried, drinking it in as he remained bent over her.

"Ok," was all she could manage, disappointment washing over her as he at last withdrew in order to take his place next to her once again.

To the surprise of both of them, Yuuki managed to make it through the remainder of the equations with little difficulty, at last plunking her pencil down on the desk before her, her head in her hands.

"Ugh," she groaned, amazed that she'd been able to even make it through two lessons filled with this mind melting material.

"So have you always been a genius?" she wondered, the man beside her shrugging.

"I'm just good with numbers, I suppose," he answered, still amused by how flustered she'd become in so short a time.

"You're more than just good. You really are a miracle worker, just like everyone says," she told him, immediately noting the change in his demeanor. He looked over at her, his eyes seeming to have darkened as he spoke.

"Do you always believe what everyone says?" he wondered, the girl more than a bit exasperated as she attempted to regain her wits after being taken off guard by his question.

"Not really, no," she answered, fidgeting in her seat, feeling his eyes still upon her.

"Good, because "they" usually don't know shit," he told her, leaning back in his chair as he stretched his arms over his head.

Yuuki was a bit taken aback, silent moments passing them by as she attempted to find the words she wished to speak. She was failing miserably, however, making her feel a bit more than foolish as the proverbial crickets began to chirp.

"Well, I'd better take off. You're making really good progress, Yuuki. I appreciate you actually paying attention to what I tell you. Lots of people can't even do that much," he told her, the same gorgeous smile returning to her face. He was nearly enthralled by it, the man made momentarily speechless by the sight of it before regaining his faculties. He rose to his feet, his companion soon to follow as she watched him don his coat before walking to the door.

"No, I'm the one that appreciates you. You've been really patient with me and I'm really grateful that you're taking the time to come here and help me out. So thank you," she said, the man granting her his usual smirk.

"It's no trouble. I'll see you Friday," he told her, ruffling her hair before taking his leave. Her entire body felt hot, the girl wondering if she'd be able to make it through the next week and a half without making a total idiot of herself because of her enigmatic tutor. She closed the door, her mind in overdrive as she made her way to the futon, flopping down and stretching out along it.

What was it about this man, she wondered, that had managed to intrigue her so well? She soon realized that everything about him had done so, from his intense lavender eyes to his notoriety around campus. Yuuki realized that she longed to discover everything there was to know about him, closing her eyes as she allowed her thoughts to take her over.

**X-O-X-O**

**Chapter 1 done! Let me know what you think and thanks for reading! I expect to post an update in no longer than a month from now. I guess it depends on how this first chapter is received and if anyone is curious to read more. :)**

**Originally, I was going to wait until I had the entire story typed out before I posted any of it. I mean, I have something like six or seven unfinished fics right now that need attention, and yet here I am, still posting **_**new**_** fics. Curse me! *shakes fist at self* But it had to be done. Yes. **

**I've also got two or three oneshots in the works at the moment, but things are slow going there, too. I'm contemplating either a total rewrite or pulling "Strawberry Gashes" entirely. I just don't know yet. I'll figure it out eventually, I swear. Until next time! **

***Cosmic***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Chapter 2 comin' up! Thanks to all that reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate you! **

**Remember, we're aiming for a short fic, so this one's moving at lightning speed and stuff. **

**Aaaand I don't own the characters of Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino DOES. **

**X-O-X-O**

The latter part of the week passed quickly, Yuuki discovering with awe that she wasn't nearly so lost as usual in her Calculus class. Zero, she thought, really _**was**_ amazing. Before she'd met him, she was sure that she'd be repeating this God forsaken class, though now he'd rekindled the flame of hope that had burned out long ago. Now, she thought, she actually had a chance to pass the class that had always managed to make her consider skipping it altogether.

By Friday evening, she was still in no mood to work any more Calculus problems, though she found herself to be rather looking forward to seeing her tutor once more. She wondered how she could covertly go about grilling him for more information about himself, since he'd not uttered a word about himself since she'd first met him. Perhaps, she thought, he was all business and would have no part in answering any personal questions she would pose.

The knock sounded, her heart beginning to race once again as she got to her feet, opening the door to reveal the usual sight of Zero standing there, his lavender eyes locked onto her. She felt momentarily self conscious, wondering if he could sense the disturbance within her as she moved to let him pass.

"Hi. Come in," she invited, the man gliding past her before she closed the door behind him.

"Hey. It's really nasty out there. I think they're already shutting down the transit because of the snow," he said, shaking snowflakes from his hair before shedding his coat, the girl hanging it on the hook by the door.

"Sorry you had to come out in this. We could've postponed the lesson," she told him, Zero quick to answer.

"That would've been fairly difficult, since I don't have your number," he pointed out, Yuuki immediately acting to remedy the situation.

"Here, give me your phone," she said, proffering her own as she pulled it from her pocket.

"That way, if something like this happens again, we can work something else out," she told him, Zero handing her his phone before the two went about entering their numbers into the phone of the other. They switched once more, each stashing their phone away before Zero delivered his question.

"So how's class going?" he asked, following her across the room.

"Much less painful, actually. So I suppose it's working," Yuuki responded, taking a seat at the desk in the corner, Zero sitting next to her soon afterward.

"Glad to hear it. You ready?" he asked, the girl nodding in response.

"Yeah. Let's go."

The hours flew by, the two making idle chit chat as Zero continued showing her how to conquer the problems before her. She felt the same nervousness that she always felt in his presence, as if she'd bring herself to ruin at any given moment spent under his gaze.

It was as she sat working out one of the last equations that the lights flickered before going out entirely, leaving them in near pitch blackness.

"Shit," she muttered, carefully getting to her feet.

"I guess the storm's gotten really bad," she noted, her arms stretched out before her as she attempted to make her way across the room in the darkness in order to light the candle sitting on her coffee table. She heard his chair scratch across the floor, gasping as his hands came to rest on her hips.

"Here, let me help you," he said, having taken note of the gasp that left her as he laid his hands upon her.

Together, they managed to maneuver around the futon in the dark room, Yuuki trying valiantly to keep her heart rate down as she dug through the coffee table drawer for the matches she kept there. His hands remained upon her hips as she fiddled with the matchbook, at last able to strike a match, lighting the room in an orange glow. She managed to light the candle before blowing out the match, turning then to the man standing behind her.

"Well…I guess the lesson's over for today," she noted, realizing that the power outage meant the heat had also been cut off, the room already beginning to grow colder.

"Looks like it," he said, at last removing his hands and leaving her a bit disappointed. She watched as he walked over to the window, peering outside. He was shocked to discover just how much snow had fallen, the wind gusting and causing it to drift, the roads and sidewalks piled high with accumulation. Yuuki joined him at the window, looking on with disbelief as she surveyed the scene.

"Damn, it _**is**_ nasty out there," she said, stealing a glance at the man beside her.

"Well, _**this**_ is gonna' be fun," he noted, turning towards the door. She nearly stared after him, taking one last look outside before starting after him.

"Don't tell me you're planning on going out in that," she said, pointing towards the window as she watched him turn to her.

"What else am I supposed to do?" he wondered, her words flowing forth before she could rein them in.

"Just stay here until it dies down. There's no way you can make it home in that mess," she told him, immediately realizing what she'd suggested. He considered her words for a moment before delivering his rebuttal.

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean, you don't even really know me, do you?"

"Well, no…but that doesn't mean that I don't want to," she answered, cursing herself for being so blunt. She watched as he came towards her, stopping just a foot before her. She couldn't help but note how the candlelight bathed him in its glow, his features highlighted by it as he looked down at her.

"Is that so?" he asked, his hand reaching out, the backs of his fingers brushing against her cheek and nearly causing her heart to stop.

"Well, yeah. Since "they" don't know shit and all…I thought I should find out for myself," she told him, her eyes shining in the candlelight.

"I'm not really one to talk much about myself," he said, still stroking the softness of her cheek. He noticed how cold it was, his hand at last dropping in order to take hold of one of hers. It too was rather icy, the man shocking her yet again.

"You're already cold," he pointed out, Yuuki's breath catching in her throat as his hands rubbed hers vigorously in an attempt to warm them.

"It's ok. I've got a blanket," she said, slipping away from him in order to retrieve it from the linen closet. She returned shortly, proffering the blanket to her companion. She nearly squeaked as his hand took hold of hers before he led her over to the futon, motioning for her to sit.

She did as he bade, sitting beside him as he draped the blanket over them both, Yuuki curling her legs beneath her as she attempted to keep herself calm. She wasn't sure if the blizzard raging outside was a blessing or a bane, though she was yet content to be kept company by the man beside her.

"So," she began, unsure how to properly initiate the conversation she wished to have. "You think you can come up with something to tell me about yourself?" She felt his eyes gazing over at her, the girl's heart still thumping rapidly within her chest.

"You want to know so badly?" he asked, Yuuki immediately feeling sheepish for having even asked.

"I told you I did, right?" she answered, feeling him shift as he sighed mightily.

"Persistent, aren't you? Well, what would you like to know?" he wondered, Yuuki turning to face him, leaning her head against the back of the futon.

"Well, how about where you come from? Family?" she asked, the girl noticing the visible change in his decorum as silence descended upon him. At last he spoke, Yuuki unleashing the breath she only then realized she'd been holding.

"There's not much to tell, really. My parents live in the country up north and I got lucky and got accepted here…so here I am," he told her, Yuuki chewing her bottom lip a bit nervously as she again began her line of questioning.

"So you grew up away from the city then? Must've been nice and quiet," she noted, Zero leaning his head back against the futon as he rubbed his eyes. He still seemed agitated, the realization bothering the girl by his side to no end.

"More like nice and boring. I like it a lot better here. You don't have to walk half an hour to reach civilization here," he said, a small smile touching her lips.

"But it sucks when you don't _**want**_ to be near civilization, because here you can't escape it. Anyway…do you have siblings?" she asked, his head turning towards her, his arm stretching out along the back of the futon.

"No. It's just me," he answered, Yuuki swearing she could detect a touch of melancholy lacing his voice.

"How about you?" he wondered, her smile returning as she gave her answer.

"I've got one older brother. He's at law school halfway across the country, so I don't get to see him much these days. He only comes home on holidays and even then he has his nose stuck in a book the entire time. I kinda' miss him," she revealed, her heart beginning to race once more as she noticed his finger twirling a lock of her hair around it absently.

"You're from a family of overachievers, huh?" he asked, seeming not to notice her minor distress.

"So you know about my father?" she asked, an unexpected chuckle leaving him.

"Who doesn't? He's pretty important around here, right?"

"Maybe. Dad…well, he's pretty particular about lots of things, especially about me going to our school. He pretty much bashed me over the head and drug me here so I could follow in his footsteps. Sadly, his plan has been foiled by my pronounced lack of intelligence," she joked, Zero hearing her teeth begin to chatter a moment later.

"Come here," he said, hearing her gasp as he slung his arm over her shoulders, pulling her in close against his side. The warmth of his body immediately began to permeate her, the girl momentarily stunned and unable to articulate a single syllable.

"Sorry, but I can't sit here and listen to your teeth chattering when I can keep you warm," he told her, Yuuki looking up at him. In the candlelight, she could see him gazing back at her, a shiver coursing throughout her. The small action didn't go unnoticed, his voice reaching her once more.

"Maybe you should get in bed. You'll probably be able to stay warmer there," he suggested, her retort immediate.

"What about you?" she asked, the warmth of him doing wonders to ease her discomfort.

"I'm fine on the futon," he answered, finding himself to be rather appreciative of her warmth himself. He felt her shift, her body pressing closer against him.

"Then so am I," she said simply, nearly cringing as she heard the sound of the gusting wind outside rattling the windows.

"I'm really sorry for stranding you here," she told him, picking absently at the hem of her shirt.

"You can't change the weather, so don't worry about it. Now, if the damn power would come back on," he griped, "we could get something accomplished."

"I'd had enough for one night, I think. Any more and I'm sure my head would've just exploded," she muttered, recalling the hellish equations she'd been made to solve earlier.

"You don't give yourself nearly enough credit, you know. You're smart, you just don't have the right amount of faith in yourself," he told her, though she remained unconvinced.

"Whatever you say. I'm still nervous about finals. If I bomb, my parents will likely murder me. Can't go and embarrass them," she said with a sigh, shivering despite the warmth her companion offered.

"Is it hard on you?" he asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Is what hard on me?"

"Well…all the expectations they have of you. It seems like that'd get tiresome after so long," he said, having touched a nerve.

"It's true. Maybe it makes me ungrateful, since they've always made sure I've had everything I've ever needed or wanted, but yeah, it is hard sometimes. I feel like I'm an outsider in my own family half the time. I mean, there's my brother, who's perfect and can do no wrong. He's great at everything he does and never screws anything up. Then you have me, who just slips by because of who my father is. I don't even know what I want my major to be. Wasn't I supposed to figure that out in high school? It just feels like I don't belong. I get sick of everything being a farce and putting on a happy face all the time," she divulged, only then realizing how much of herself she'd just revealed to her tutor.

"Looking at you, I'd never know that you felt that way," he told her, his arm still holding her against his side.

"What _**do**_ you think when you look at me?" she asked, genuinely curious as to what his answer would be.

"I think how such a capable girl should try believing in herself, even a little. You don't have to accept being a marionette if that's not what you want. You can make your own destiny if you choose to," he answered, Yuuki taking a moment to consider his words.

"I wish it were as easy as deciding to change. My family wants me to be someone that I can never actually be. I wish they could see things the way you do," she said, rubbing her hands together to warm them.

"I'm sure you'll figure things out. Don't stress over it and let it bring you down. It'll just make life even more bothersome," he said, surprised as she rose to her feet.

"Thanks. You know, I may sound strange saying this, but I'm glad I got to meet you. You're the first sensible person I've ever known," she informed him, taking hold of his hand as she began pulling him to his feet.

"Same here. You're much more interesting than most," he said, watching as she laid the futon down to form a bed.

"Glad someone thinks so. Anyway, I'm kinda' tired. I don't think this storm is gonna' die down anytime soon, so you can crash here as long as you want. I'll get you another blanket," she said, disappearing into the adjoining room before returning with one in hand. He removed his boots as she spread it out atop the futon, the chill of the room enveloping her, the girl wishing for the warmth she'd previously known.

"Well, goodnight then," she said, turning to retreat to her bedroom. Her heart leapt into her throat as his hand took hold of hers, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"I'd hate for you to freeze to death knowing that I could've prevented it," he teased, her cheeks warming as his words registered.

"I…is that ok? You wouldn't mind?" she wondered, the man turning down the blankets for her.

"Not at all. But if it bothers you…"

"No, it doesn't," she blurted, cursing herself for her bluntness.

He watched her crawl onto the futon, slipping under the blankets before watching him do the same, one arm snaking across her shoulders before the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her in against him. Her breath caught, her palms coming to rest against his chest, his breath beating down upon her forehead.

"You're really warm," she noted, the warm scent of him bombarding her, Yuuki closing her eyes as she felt his lips touch her forehead.

She realized what was happening, though she made no move to resist it, the girl already harboring some strange yet intense emotions concerning the man beside her. She held all her other thoughts at bay, concentrating only on the moment at hand, his lips moving next to one cheek, then the other. Her hands fisted in his shirt, her heart racing as she heard him speak.

"Better?" he wondered, feeling her nod in response.

"Yeah. Thank you," she told him, still awestruck by the gentleness he was showing her, his forehead resting against hers as the backs of his fingers trailed along her cheek.

"My pleasure. You still feel cold, though. Here…hold onto me," he told her, Yuuki hesitating for only a moment before lacing her arms around him, her body pressing along the length of his, sparks coursing throughout her from their contact.

His warm breath beat down against her brow, her heart feeling as though it would leap from her chest at any moment as she lay silently in his embrace. The wind rattled the windows once again, though she paid it no mind. All that registered was that she was lying in the arms of the man she'd come to so admire since she'd met him not so long before.

"Yuuki," he said, the girl tilting her head back, being caught off guard as his lips touched hers, her breath catching as her eyes flew open before closing altogether.

Her head swimming, she allowed herself to become lost to his kiss, her fingers gripping the front of his shirt tightly, his hand cradling her head as he titled it back, his kiss intensifying further. His tongue touched her bottom lip, soon slipping inside her mouth and leaving her clinging desperately to him, unwilling to release him as he kissed her breathless. He broke away slowly, his arm holding her close against him as he listened to the sound of her labored breaths.

"Sorry," he said, his voice a deep whisper as she struggled to regain her composure before she did something to make a fool of herself. Yuuki was still too awestruck by the situation to reply, her lips still tingling from his kiss. At last she was able to speak, her hands still gripping the front of his shirt.

"No, it's…it's ok," she responded, her head swimming as she gazed up at him.

"Then I'm _**not**_ sorry," he told her, before descending upon her once more. Her small body felt so delicate in his embrace, his arms strong around her as he kissed her breathless. Yuuki felt the heat spreading throughout her, her arms slipping about her companion's neck as she pulled herself impossibly closer to his warmth.

The thought struck her suddenly, panic quick to rise within her as her mind demanded she put an end to what was occurring between them.

She pulled back, his arms tight around her, her head still swimming from his kiss. She looked up at him, the man noticing her distress. Her heart was racing, Yuuki feeling as though she'd melt into a puddle as silent moments passed them by. His eyes were dark, what she easily recognized as want swirling within their depths. What the hell was she doing? Snapping out of her momentary stupor, her protests began despite the longing that was steadily growing within her.

"I think I fucked up. I really…I can't do this," she tried, though his arms remained like iron around her, the man unwilling to let her go.

"Why?" he wondered, drawing her impossibly closer as he kissed her again, his tongue slipping between her lips as she met his kiss in kind, her tongue invading his mouth. She tasted sweet, his body responding wickedly to their proximity despite his attempts to hold his own feral nature at bay.

She kissed him back, totally lost to him, her mind and body demanding separate actions entirely. Soon she felt his hand moving along her body before slipping beneath her shirt, molding to the tender flesh of her breast and causing heat to pool between her thighs, her body desperate for his touch.

Breaking away, she tried to compose herself, his hand still up her shirt, his breath hot against her lips. She found herself longing to see just how far he would go if given the opportunity, knowing full well what dangerous ground she was treading upon.

"I can't," she said again, though she was unable to resist as he placed another chaste kiss upon her lips, savoring the saccharine taste of her.

"I…I have a boyfriend," she said, shocked by what she heard next.

"I know," he said simply, the girl finding herself on her back, his body coming to rest atop her. She was so small beneath him, her cheeks flushed from their contact, her palms resting against the wall of his chest as she looked up at him.

"And that's not a problem?" she managed, watching as his hands moved down the front of her shirt, deftly undoing each button before laying it open. Her hands covered his, halting any further progress, her eyes full as she looked up at him. At that moment, something was triggered within him, something that overshadowed the game he'd sought to win. This new desire was blinding, the girl before him causing his body to pain him, the man wishing to possess nothing short of all of her. Those eyes, he was sure, were looking directly into his soul, leaving him feeling stripped of the defenses he'd tried so hard to keep intact.

"Are you happy with him?" he asked, Yuuki swallowing hard. How adept at reading things _**was**_ this guy, anyway?

"I…it's really complicated," she tried, her eyes closing as his hands unclasped the front of her bra, revealing the perfect swells of her breasts, Zero descending hungrily upon them. His lips closed around one, his hand molding to the other, causing a soft moan to escape her. Her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him to her as he devoured her, her body aflame as he drew forth more pleasurable sounds from the girl beneath him.

"If you hate this so much, push me away," he said, knowing full well that she'd be absolutely incapable of doing such a thing. Her arms laced about his neck, her eyes pleading for him to continue.

"I…Zero," she sighed, his name like heaven as it left her lips, his teeth nipping along her breast as his hands moved to unbutton her jeans, beginning to slide them down, his hands running along her hips.

"Touch me," she said softly, her legs lacing around him, the girl feeling her body taking total control, her longing raging beyond all reason as her hands slipped under his shirt, feeling the taught muscles beneath her palms.

"I thought you had a boyfriend," he taunted, knowing full well that they'd long since passed the point of going back.

"In name only," she managed, writhing beneath him, her body arching into him as his tongue trailed along the naked skin of her chest.

"Then why are you with him?"

"I told you, it's…"

"If it's so complicated, why are you still putting up with it? Do you love him that much?" Zero asked, shocked by the ferocity of her reply.

"I _**don't**_ love him. I'm expected to, but I don't. Not even close," she informed him, her fingers anchoring in his hair as she pulled him down, the girl no longer concerned by what Akio would do should her actions come to light.

Just then, her phone rang loudly, Yuuki rolling her eyes as she cursed the absurdity of the timing. Of course this would happen at this precise moment.

She watched as he moved to sit on his knees, the man still gazing down hungrily upon her as her phone continued to ring furiously from the inn table. Guilt and worry were soon to strike, the girl at last realizing her position after being snapped out of her lust induced stupor. She lay spread out before her tutor, her chest bare to his view and her breaths ragged as her hand reached for her phone. Her heart flew to up into her throat as she saw who was calling, dread filling the pit of her stomach.

"Shit," she muttered, looking from her phone to Zero and back again as she attempted to render a decision. At last she made up her mind, silencing the ringing before quickly pulling her shirt in tightly about herself. She looked up, sighing mightily as she realized that nothing further would be occurring between she and the man before her tonight. Amused by how flustered she'd become, Zero got to his feet, his eyes still upon her.

"I suppose that was him, right? How about I just go if it's going to get to you so much," he said, turning to retrieve his coat. His brow rose as her fingers caught his shirt sleeve, holding him in place as she too rose.

"Look, I just…I don't know what to do right now, so I'm going to take the coward's way out and go to my room like a good girl. But don't go out there until it stops, ok? I don't want anything happening to you," she told him, at last releasing his sleeve before beginning to brush past him. It was he that caught her then, his arm snagging her about the waist.

"You're running from me already?"

He heard her sigh, her body heat permeating him despite the chill of the air surrounding them. Her delicate scent bombarded him, made him lose a bit more of the self control that had already slipped so far. He was beginning to think himself mad for becoming so beguiled by her, the man more than a bit reluctant to allow her escape. This, he attempted to remind himself, was all a ruse, though he felt something sinister stirring within him…something he'd not foreseen being born of this game he'd chosen to begin.

"If I don't, I'll just do something stupid that we'll both probably regret," she said, her hands gripping the arm that kept its place around her waist.

"There's _**nothing**_ I'd regret doing with you," he responded, only succeeding in making it even more difficult for her to pull herself away from him.

"Zero…"

"Ok, I won't do anything else tonight. Just sleep beside me," he asked, Yuuki realizing that he'd already won this battle.

"I'm afraid to," she told him, feeling him smile against her hair.

"Afraid of what I'll do? Or of what _**you'll**_ do?"

"Both," she admitted, turning to face him, his arm still around her.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll behave," he told her, his fingers smoothing along her cheek. She sighed, at last relenting and sinking back down upon the futon, Zero soon to follow. Again his arms were around her, though she allowed herself the simple act of enjoying the warmth they offered.

The storm still blowing outside, Yuuki concentrated on the rise and fall of her companion's chest, her eyes closing at last as sleep began tugging at her. Despite what had occurred between them, the haven of his arms had managed to erase all thoughts of guilt from her mind, leaving her more at ease that she could ever recall.

"You ok?" he asked, the girl nodding in response.

"I'm good. Goodnight," she said softly, defying her own rule as she placed a tender kiss upon his lips. He was quick to respond, kissing her forehead before settling in, tucking her in under his chin.

"Goodnight, Yuuki."

**X-O-X-O**

**Chapter 2 done! Thanks for reading!**

***Cosmic***


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go with Chapter 3! Aren't you excited? :D**

**WARNING: Rated 'M' for foul language and the usual heaping dose of lemony goodness. Cosmic=perv. Yes, it's true. But it's not as…er…intense as it was before I edited it. Awww. **

**Remember how I said this fic would be moving fast? I wasn't kidding. I hope to have this baby knocked out in eight chapters or less, so be prepared for things to fly by. Seriously. **

**And I don't own the characters of Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino DOES. **

**X-O-X-O**

She paced, Yuuki finding herself to be rather anxious as she awaited the arrival of her tutor. After what had transpired between them two nights prior, she had no idea how to react to him. He'd left the next morning, determined to trudge through the snow that had accumulated during the night. He'd not uttered a word regarding their confusing circumstances, had only kissed her cheek before telling her to be ready for her next lesson. Then he'd disappeared down the hallway, leaving her nearly gawking after him.

Still utterly confused, she took a deep breath as the knock sounded at her door, the girl attempting to prepare herself for whatever would come.

Yuuki felt more than a bit awkward after opening the door, Zero meeting her with the same cool face she'd grown used to witnessing. She moved aside, the man gliding past her before she shut the door, turning towards him as he shed his coat. Realizing how preoccupied with her own two feet she'd become, Yuuki ventured a glance upward, meeting his lavender eyes directly.

"What?" he wondered, amused by her countenance.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you came," she told him, forcing herself to retreat to the desk in the corner. Passing her finals, she reminded herself, was more important than hooking up with the enigmatic man that was busy pulling up a chair beside her.

"Why? I told you I'd help you and I'm going to. Don't tell me you're still worried about the other night," he said, being dead on as usual.

"I was _never_ worried about it, actually," she corrected, opening her Calculus book as she began scanning the first set of problems.

"Then why do you seem so tense?" he asked, his hand brushing against her leg, causing her to jump in her seat.

"I'm all right. Just a little stressed over finals, that's all. But you're going to save me, so it's fine," she managed, gasping as she felt the warmth of his breath on her cheek.

"You're sure you're ok?" he wondered, brushing her hair from her face with his fingers.

"Definitely. Let's go," she said, Zero assuming his role as her teacher and at last getting to work.

Somehow, they managed to make it through the usual round of studying, Yuuki feeling as though her brain had been scrambled by the time they were finished for the night. From time to time, he would brush against her, leaving her heart thumping irregularly in her chest, though by some miracle she'd managed to live through their lesson.

Now she sat beside him on her futon, her mind wandering back to two nights prior when she'd nearly lost herself entirely to his touch. Even now her body was threatening to betray her, the girl tapping her fingers nervously against her thigh.

"Only a few more days before finals. I really can't thank you enough for your help," she told him, hoping to God he wouldn't bring up her nervousness once again.

"Don't sweat it. You'll be just fine," he assured her, "and you're the best student I've ever had. You're really easy to teach."

"Good. Glad to know I haven't made you want to kill me through all this," she joked, Zero rising to his feet as he prepared to take his leave for the night.

"The thought never crossed my mind. Look, I'd better get going. I'll see you later," he said, the girl nearly toppling over as he leaned down, his lips touching hers as her hands rose to rest upon his shoulders. They moved to his cheeks, her head swimming by the time he pulled back.

"Bye," he told her, his thumb tracing along her bottom lip before he was gone, leaving her gaping after him as the door slammed shut.

What the hell was this man _**doing**_ to her? Never before could she recall becoming so bemused by anything or anyone, and yet here she was, feeling as though she was losing her mind entirely on his account. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to maintain her composure in his presence, especially when he took her off guard. Since she'd first experienced his touch only days before, even her dreams had been filled with him, her mind already filled to the brim with everything else going on in her life.

Akio had been absent for days, though it wasn't entirely unusual for him to disappear without a word until he needed something from her. She dreaded having to deal with him again, the very thought of his hands upon her enough to cause her to cringe. After what had transpired between she and Zero, she realized that she now faced making a decision that had needed to be made for quite some time.

Her boyfriend, if he could even be called that, was a self serving, arrogant bastard that only used her when it was convenient for him. She'd realized long ago that he harbored no love for her in the least, that he only wished to own her for show. Before she'd been able to force herself to accept their farce of a relationship, but now that Zero had come into her life…now that she'd experienced the feeling of his hands and lips upon her, she knew that she couldn't continue living the life she had before. Now, it was time to put an end to the madness that had nearly wrecked her for so long.

**X-O-X-O**

Several days had passed, Yuuki and Zero still meeting for their tutoring sessions, the man having complimented her on her progress each time. Things were still shaky between them, Yuuki unable to properly articulate what she wished due to one very pressing issue. There was something standing in the way of her allowing herself to be carried away by him, something that needed to be taken care of and quickly.

As it happened, she was granted the opportunity to do so as she sat looking over the last of her Calculus homework. Her head rose as her phone rang, Yuuki taking a deep breath before answering.

"We need to talk," she said immediately, a familiar chuckle sounding on the other end of the line. This, she knew, wasn't going to be an easy task to accomplish.

"What do you think we're doing, dumbass?"

"Look, I've had enough. I've had enough of you treating me like shit…calling me names, getting drunk and coming to me for an easy lay all the time. I've had enough of _**you**_, Akio. I'm out. I don't want it anymore and I don't want anything to do with you," she informed him, both relief and dread washing over her as silence followed. After a time, he spoke, her stomach paining her as he delivered his retort.

"Are you _**high**_? Did you honestly just say that shit to me?" Akio wondered, his wicked laughter filtering into her ears once again.

"No, I'm not. And I _**did**_ just say it. Every last word. I am _**done**_ being your toy!" she shouted, met shortly by his all too calm voice.

"You think your dad's gonna' be happy about this? Did you forget what everyone expects out of you, you fucking bitch?"

"I don't give a shit about what anyone thinks. Not anymore. I'm sick of this façade and I'm sick of you. Just leave me alone, Akio. It's _**over**_," she spat, before hanging up on him and throwing her phone halfway across the room. She shook with rage, his words echoing in her ears as silent moments passed her by. How dare he bring her family into this? As if it weren't bad enough that she had to deal with him, now she was sure he would bring her father into the mix. When he found out, she knew she'd be facing hell dead on, though she no longer cared how difficult it would be. Anything, she knew, would be better than dealing with Akio and his beastly ways any longer.

**X-O-X-O**

The days seemed to have flow by, Zero having worked a true miracle as the girl received the results of her final Calculus exam, her eyes growing wide as she realized she'd actually gotten a 'B'. Professor Tanaka smiled as he handed her results to her, stopping to congratulate her.

"Fine work, Ms. Kuran. I see Zero was able to assist you. I'm quite pleased by this outcome," he said, before continuing on his mission, leaving the girl speechless as she tried to comprehend the outcome of her final exam. She found herself dying to see Zero, to inform him of how well she'd done. It was all because of him, she realized, a small smile gracing her lips. She wanted to do something for him, to thank him for working so patiently with her for the past couple of weeks. Without him, she knew she never could've pulled this off.

Yuuki dug around in her bag for her phone, pulling it out in order to make a fateful phone call, though she was unaware of it at the time. She'd put him on speed dial in case she ran across any math emergencies in his absence, though that wasn't the only reason. Secretly, she'd been elated when they'd exchange numbers, though she'd done her best to hide it from her tutor.

She waited as it rang once, then twice. On the third ring, his voice filtered into her ears, her breath catching for a moment.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Yuuki. Look, I know we're supposed to be finished now that finals are over, but I was wondering…could you come over later? I'd like to do something to thank you for all your help," she told him, the man pausing on the other end of the line.

"Thank me? So can I assume it was a success?"

"Yeah. I actually got a 'B'. I still can't believe it," she informed him, heat pooling in the pit of her stomach as he spoke once again.

"Congratulations. I told you it'd be fine," he said, the girl making her way across campus as she started home.

"Well, you were right. So…are you free tonight?" she asked again, her heart warming as he answered.

"Sure. I've got some time," he told her, Yuuki feeling as though she'd won a small victory.

"Awesome. How about around seven then?"

"Ok. I'll be there. Later," he said, the line going dead before she snapped her phone shut, dropping it back into her bag. She had no idea what she could possibly do to thank him for pulling off such a miracle, but she knew she wanted to do _**something**_. Still, she realized she didn't exactly know much about him, leaving her pondering what she could even gift him in order to show her thanks. What would he like, she wondered, unable to come up with a single thing the entire walk home.

As seven o'clock approached, Yuuki ran around her apartment like a mad woman, having just barely managed to dry her hair after her shower, hopping around on one foot as she put on her jeans. She had no idea what she was doing, nor what her plan of action was. All she knew was that it'd been too long since she'd been granted the sight of a pair of lavender eyes gazing back at her. This, she thought may be her last chance to drown in them.

The knock sounded, the girl nearly jumping from her skin as she realized he'd arrived, walking quickly to the door. Her breath caught as usual when she beheld him, his eyes seeming to gaze right through her.

"Hi," she managed, moving aside as he entered, Yuuki closing the door behind him. He tossed his coat over the back of her futon, amused to see her fidgeting nervously before him.

"Hey. So you passed, huh? I have to admit, I'm kinda' disappointed," he told her, seeing the befuddled look cross her face.

"Why's that?" she wondered, her breath catching as his hand reached out, clearing her hair from her face as she nearly gaped at him.

"Because it means I won't have an excuse to see you anymore." His words shocked her, the girl feeling her face warming, the calm, collected look on his face killing her where she stood. Almost able to hear the moments ticking by, she at last managed a response.

"About that. I was kinda' thinking that maybe…you know, if you wanted…we could hang out sometime," she said, amazed as he leaned in closer, his breath tickling her cheek.

"Why do you think I'm here?" he asked, his voice low just next her ear.

"I'm glad you came," she admitted, immediately cursing herself for being so honest. She felt herself losing control of her faculties, his proximity both unnerving and exhilarating at once.

"So now that I'm here, what did you have in mind?" he wondered, straightening himself up and leaving her feeling a bit denied. She was at a total loss, still having no clue as to what she could do to show her appreciation.

"Um…well, I dunno'. What would you like?" Yuuki felt her world come to a dead stop as the last thing she expected occurred, the man leaning down until their foreheads touched. His fingers moved to tangle in her hair, tilting her head back as she stared wide eyed up at him.

"This," he nearly whispered, her breath catching as his lips claimed hers, Yuuki finding herself backed against the futon, his larger frame pressing her against it as he kissed the breath out of her. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her tightly against the front of him, her hands gripping his biceps as she attempted to remain upright. What the hell was happening?

The knock sounded at her door, snapping them both out of their small reverie, Yuuki quickly realizing what a precarious position she held. She immediately withdrew her hands from under his shirt, wriggling from his grasp in order to quickly make herself decent, her hands then smoothing down her disheveled hair. Likewise, Zero straightened himself before taking a seat, his arm stretched along the back of her futon as he watched her walk towards the door. The all too familiar voice sounded, Zero immediately realizing something was amiss.

"Yuuki! Open the damn door!" Akio shouted, her blood running cold as she hesitated, looking back at Zero, who had gotten to his feet. She held up her hand, halting his progress before taking a deep breath. She unlocked the door, Akio nearly mowing over her as he stormed inside, the usual smell of liquor assaulting her.

"What the fuck took you so long?" the raven haired man demanded, his eyes immediately falling upon Zero, who stood several feet away, watching him.

"Oh, what the fuck? Is _**this**_ why you tried to leave me?" he demanded, starting forward towards the silver haired man behind Yuuki. She moved to stand in his way, her heart racing as she spoke.

"I didn't try, I _**did**_ leave you. I already told you, Akio. Just go," she tried, the man brushing past her, her hands gripping his arm to halt his progress. She cried out as he pushed her aside, the girl hitting the wall, her disgruntled ex drawing back to strike.

Zero was between them, violet flames dancing within his eyes as he sent the drunken man reeling backward, Akio crashing into the nearby table before recovering.

"It's _**you**_," he said, a chuckled escaping him as the situation registered.

"And?" Zero wondered, feeling Yuuki's hands gripping the back of his shirt as she stood behind him.

"You're dad's gonna' _**love**_ this, Yuuki. Why don't you stop being stupid and save yourself a whole lotta' trouble?" Akio asked, glaring at the man who stood between him and his intended prey.

The girl appeared, Zero's arm snagging her about the waist before she could step any closer to the unstable man before them, keeping her close to him.

"I don't care anymore _**what**_ you do. Just get out and don't come back. I'm done," she told him, Zero pulling her in against him as Akio moved forward, looking the two over before beginning his exit.

"Whatever. It won't take you long before you're bored with someone like him. Some lowlife can't keep a princess like you satisfied. You'll be begging for me to come back soon enough," Akio told her, the sight of Kiryu holding his ex enough to cause his very blood to boil in his veins. At last he left, slamming the door loudly behind him, Yuuki at last releasing the breath she'd been holding.

"Damn it," she cursed, sighing mightily as her head came to rest against his chest, his arm still around her, his anger yet to ebb.

"You ok?" he asked, turning her to face him, his hands cradling her face between them.

"Yeah," she answered, wishing he hadn't been made to witness such a scene.

"Has he always been like that with you?" Zero wondered, the girl's eyes refusing to meet his, worrying him to no end.

"Yuuki, look at me," he requested, her eyes at last rising, what he easily recognized as hurt swirling within them.

"He's just an asshole. He's a privileged, selfish, arrogant bastard that I let treat me like shit for way too long," she told him, the backs of his fingers brushing against her cheek.

"When did you break it off?"

"A few days ago. I'm a real idiot, too. I actually thought it'd be over. But no, now he'll just make it his life's work to make my life even _**more**_ of a living hell than he's made it for the past 10 months. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"No, I'm glad I was here. If he did something to you, I…" he said, trailing off as her head tilted back, her arms slipping around his neck.

"Nobody knows _**anything**_ about you, do they? If they did, they'd never leave you alone," she told him, his arms lacing about her, pulling her closer against him.

"Just you," he answered, the girl pulling back at last.

"You should probably go. I don't want to bring you any more trouble," she told him, surprised as he took her hand in his.

"I think," he began, "that I should stay. Who knows if that psycho's gonna' come back? I can't leave you alone."

"Zero, you should…"

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, Yuuki shaking her head in response. So much had already occurred tonight that the girl wondered if she could in fact handle any more.

"I'm not. But if you stay, I know exactly what I'll do."

"And what's that?" he asked, watching as she locked the door once again before turning back to him.

"Beg," she answered with a small smile, taking his hand in order to lead him back over to her futon. He stopped her, the girl turning back towards him curiously.

"Yuuki…would you hate me?"

"For what?" she asked, his hand tilting her chin up, his eyes seeming to glisten in dim light of the room.

"For what I'm about to do."

Her response died against his lips as they claimed hers, her heart nearly stopping, his arms enveloping her as she met his kiss in kind. Her mind spinning, she realized that she'd never kissed anyone besides Akio, Zero's kiss so unlike those she was used to being dealt. She recalled the first time she'd tasted it not so long before, the memory forever locked in the depths of her mind.

She felt his fingers weave through her hair, his hand tilting her head back as his kiss became more intense, his tongue touching her bottom lip. She gladly parted her lips, his tongue slipping between them, tasting the saccharine flavor of her. His tongue ran along her teeth before tangling with hers, her body burning despite the cold surrounding them. Her hands moved to frame his face, her body pressing against the front of him as she pulled back, nearly gasping for breath, her lips hovering just short of his.

"Why?" she asked, her head spinning from the intensity of his kiss.

"Because I wanted to," came the simple reply, his hands beginning to unbutton her shirt, Yuuki unable to comprehend what was occurring, though the call of her body was trumping the protests of her mind.

His lips touched her neck, her eyes closing as she felt them upon her skin, Zero landing atop her on the futon as she looked up at him with hazy eyes. She allowed him to finish his task, tossing her shirt aside before he went about removing the lace between them, leaving her chest bare, his head bowing over her. A small moan left her as his mouth closed around one breast, his hand kneading the other. Her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him to her as he continued to pay homage to her, the heat of his mouth in stark contrast to the air pricking at her naked skin.

She felt the heat pooling between her thighs, her hips straining beneath his as she realized just how overcome by the moment she'd become. His touch was driving her to madness, her body longing to feel more of him. She knew she was playing with fire, though she had no fear of being scorched by it. This, she knew, couldn't be stopped.

He pulled back, pulling his shirt over his head before tossing it to the floor, the man pleased to feel her small hands trailing up his bare stomach. Yuuki allowed her hands to trail over the taught muscles of his body, feeling out each line and sinew before he went about divesting her of what clothing remained upon her, leaving her feeling as though she'd slipped into the realm of dreams.

She lay there before him, the most beautiful sight he'd yet to witness. His conscience bit into him hard, though his body demanded that he continue, certain parts of his anatomy giving him hell as his lips flowed along her body. Her soft moans only drove him on, his teeth nipping along her skin, his lips leaving bruises in their wake.

"I'll show you how it's _**supposed**_ to feel," he told her, the girl in a haze as her eyes watched him, unable to look away.

Yuuki was shocked as she felt his lips moving down her body, his tongue trailing along the insides of her thighs before his hands spread them wide, her voice crying out as his tongue dove inside her. Her hips strained beneath him, his hands holding her in place, his tongue lapping at her ruthlessly and nearly causing her to lose herself entirely.

"Zero…Ze…ahh!" she cried, her body lost to his touch, his tongue wreaking ungodly havoc as he teased her, his fingers slipping inside her. Her entire body felt engulfed in flame, his fingers moving in and out, his tongue ruthless as he showed her a pleasure unlike any she'd ever known.

He felt her body quake beneath him, signaling her end. He pulled back, his fingers still moving within her as he looked down upon her, his body aching for her as he watched the pleasure play across her face. His hand unbuttoned his pants, his fingers at last slipping out of her as he shed the remainder of his clothing, her eyes trailing over his naked form before dipping to his arousal, her hands reaching out to touch him. He nearly growled as she took him in her hand, stroking him hard as he closed his eyes. He stopped her before he came, his body craving even more of her.

"If you don't want this, now's the time to say so," he told her, his hand molding to the flesh of one breast as she turned, her hand soon digging through the inn table drawer. She found what she'd sought, her lips touching his as he prepared himself to claim what he so craved. She broke away, her legs lacing around him as she pulled herself close to him, her arms clinging to him.

"Zero," she breathed, his hands lifting her as she steadied herself, her hands upon his shoulders. He lowered her onto him, her heat all consuming as she began moving over him, his hands on her hips as he guided her. She cradled his face in her hands, her tongue invading his mouth, her body consuming him greedily as their hips ground together.

He felt her fingers tugging at his hair, felt her fingernails raking down his back as he lost himself to her heat, her cries like heaven as they echoed throughout the room. He laid her down, her legs hooking over his shoulders before he began driving hard into her, her small body rocking beneath him. Her hands clung to his biceps, her body moving to meet his every stroke as he showed her the full extent of his desire.

"You want it?" he asked, her eyes half lidded as she answered.

"Don't stop. Please, Zero. Please," she nearly begged, looking down to see their bodies joined, his body thrusting into her again and again.

"God, Yuuki," he groaned, feeling her body clamping down around him, tremors rippling through her soon afterward. He kept his pace, her body still tight around him as he met his own release, his body coming to rest atop her, her legs still laced around him. Her head tilted back, her eyes closed as she attempted to regain her breath, his pleasant weight atop her.

His lips trailed lazily along her chest, the man finally slipping from within her before leaving her for a moment. She watched him as he walked back to the futon, slipping back under the blankets, his warmth permeating her as his naked skin meshed with hers. His arms encircled her, holding her against his chest as she sighed. She realized exactly what they'd done, though she refused to allow it to faze her. For now, all she wanted was to relish in the moment at hand. Reality she would deal with afterward.

Somehow, it felt so natural to her to be in his arms, his warmth chasing away all her doubts and fears. After a time, his voice broke her from her blissful reverie, the girl tilting her head back in order to look up into his face.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, his fingers tracing along her jaw line as he awaited her response.

"No, you didn't. That…I've never actually _**enjoyed**_ sex before," she admitted, her eyes closing as his lips touched her forehead.

"I told you, didn't I? That I'd show you how it's supposed to feel?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you did," she said, kissing him softly before burying herself under his chin, the warmth of his body chasing away the chill of the slight chill of the room.

"So where is this gonna' leave us in the morning?" she wondered after a bit, still tucked in against him as his fingers ran absently through her chestnut tresses.

"That depends. Where would you _**like it**_ to leave us?" he returned, his warm breath beating down upon her brow.

"Somewhere where I can stay like this with you. I've had a crush on you for a _**while**_ now, you know," she informed him, a small chuckle escaping him.

"If you hadn't noticed," he said, "I'm kinda' in the same position." Her head rose, the girl looking down upon him, taking in his smirking face. He reached out, the backs of his fingers stroking along her cheek.

"I never expected any of this," she told him, suddenly feeling a bit reserved as she sat by his side.

"You're not already regretting this, are you?" he wondered, his voice laced with melancholy, the girl quick to answer.

"No! No, I don't. I just…screw it, never mind. I just want to be with you. That's all," she said, moving to straddle him, her lips claiming his as his arms laced themselves around her. Soon, her voice was again crying out in the night, their bodies meshed long into the early hours of morning before they found sleep, Yuuki secure in her partner's embrace.

**X-O-X-O**

**Chapter 3 done! Hope you enjoyed it, and Chapter 4 will be coming up some time in the near future. Thanks to those that have taken time to read and review this fic. I really appreciate you! :D**

***Cosmic* **


End file.
